


Biblical

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Books, Complete, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Nighttime, One Shot, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Reminiscing, Talking, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yes, Loki had known that bibliophilia existed.





	Biblical

Moonlight glowed on the water. A black haired figure walked along the concrete pier. Loki sighed heavily. He missed the creaking of Asgard's ancient wooden docks. The strangely calming scent of salt air mixed with flowers. Most of all though, he missed running around the ocean skirted forest as a boy, looking for Hellebore flowers to give to Mother. They'd been her favourites. 

Had Mother lived to see Hela again, would Hela have killed her ? Well, actually, Mother probably wouldn't have given her a choice. Mother would never have relinquished the throne if she even thought Hela had killed him and Thor. Even knowing its futility, she would have fought like a Valkyrie to avenge them, to protect Asgard from further bloodshed. For a moment, the old grief renewed like a black hole trying to destroy the glimmers of hope he had built.

Tears stung his eyes and he bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Mother. I never should have told that filth the way out, but I did and I failed you."

"Yeah, I failed my mom, too. Dad always liked Tane better than me, but Mom told me not to go and I was like, "Sorry, but this is totally boring and Tane has shit everywhere. He's even started taking over my room so where's all the fun stuff got to ?" and I went off like a cork out of a bottle. Oh, were you trying to have a heart felt grief moment ? Then I just had to waltz on in here and make it all about me, didn't I ? Shit. Sorry, Loki."

Slowly, he raised his head to look at the Grandmaster. The elder stood out like a snowy owl against the blackness in his long white robe. "It is all right, my friend. I don't want to dwell on that now anyway."

Of course the Grandmaster couldn't let an opportunity to flirt pass unseen. "Well, I was thinking of throwing a little pre-birthday party, a what'd you call it the other day, a revelry, yeah, revelry for myself later. We could find some people, have a ton of drinks, maybe even teach you how to play strip poker. Eh, eh ?" Madness had lit in the dark brown eyes.

It was time to tread with care. "That sounds kind of nice. I thought I heard about one last week though or did I hear wrongly ?"

"Oh, no, you heard rightly. I just really like throwing parties. Do you not like parties ?"

"I do, I definitely do. Generally though, I was the one reading a book in the nice, secluded corner while somebody got their teeth knocked out by a hammer at the bar...," As had happened only 50 years ago when Heimnorr Fish-Lover called him an Alf's bastard. "And stabbing whoever was idiotic enough to try dragging me into the fight."

"Huh. Well, we can't be fighters all the time. Gotta love something some time, even if it is just bibliophilia. That's a love of books, in case you didn't know."

"How interesting. I hadn't." Yes, he had in fact known. It wasn't like he'd been on Midgard in the last 1030 years or anything. "Unfortunately, I have to repair some of my oldest spellbooks. Family heirlooms, you understand, and it'll take most of the night to do them properly."

A giggle left the Grandmaster's lips. "I'm sure you will. All right, then. If you want a morning pick-me-up just come find us. We'll do breakfast in bed."

"Generous as always, my friend. Goodnight." With that said, he ascended into the star-filled sky and heard the Grandmaster mutter. "Damn, why didn't I ever think of flying shoes ? I gotta get me some of those." 

Ha, good luck with that on this duo chrome Hel-hole. Especially, since he had personally enchanted them. What had made him think it necessary ? A very near miss with an ancient watchtower and a drunken Thor. Big brother had thrown a boulder into the tower and obliterated the formerly solid supports...all because Sif dared him to. He was sure that she'd tried to murder him via Thor. After all, she had watched him go inside to collect the reports and manuscripts not ten minutes before the incident. Thank God that Sif had never come back after he'd sent her to Midgard. He sincerely hoped she was dead.

Some minutes later, ensconced at the large yew desk in his apartment, he summoned the spellbooks. The repairs were, in fact, tiny things. A simple renewal of the enchantments to the spines and ink, which had started to fade due to their great age. When that was done, he filled a wine glass, hailed his family, downed it in one gulp and went to bed. The wine didn't alleviate the nightmares of Hela driving her swords into Mother, Father and Thor.

Nothing ever would. 


End file.
